This research core is aimed at better understanding the gap between diabetes risk factors and diabetes management among racial and ethnic minority populations, which are at markedly higher risk of incurring diabetes, of complications, and of mortality. The specific aims of the Diabetes Core are: (1) to promote participation of health disparity groups in research and clinical programs in diagnosis and prevention of diabetes, and (2) to collaborate with community groups to develop innovative strategies to increase participation of racial and ethnic minorities in diabetes prevention and treatment programs. The focus of the Diabetes Research Core will be on enhancing the participation of racial and ethnic minorities in the conduct of ongoing diabetes studies and programs at the Naomi Berrie Diabetes Center at Columbia University. Working with the Community Core's Planning Council, the Diabetes Core will identify community partners to participate in discussions about the objectives of diabetes studies and to develop programs at their own organizations to enable more community residents to participate in either study design or implementation. Based on the work already underway with the schools, the core proposes to continue to prioritize work with young children and adolescents. The study coordinator will work through the Community Core to develop enhanced strategies for engaging schools, parents and adolescents in forums/ workshops about obesity, exercise and diabetes risk. Growing out of this participation, it is hoped not only that more schools will be interested in participating in ongoing studies, but that they will also work with the center to develop diabetes prevention activities. Through this participation, we seek to engage the Hispanic and African-American residents of northern Manhattan in three ongoing major studies: Type 2 diabetes in children and adolescents; the Diabetes Reduction Assessment with Ramipril and Rosiglitizone Medication (DREAM) trial; and the Prevention of Cardiovascular Disease in Diabetes (ACCORD) trial.